the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Shivers the Snowman
Shivers the Snowman, also known as Shiv, is the son of Frosty the Snowman. He is a Rebel because he would rather go on adventures worldwide than become confined to the North Pole during spring, summer, and fall in various regions. Physical Appearance Shivers has snow-white skin and stands above average at 6'2". His eyes are always squinted so closely as to make them appear shut, and when they are opened all the way, they reveal his entirely coal-black eyes. He has short, platinum blonde hair that is always styled to look the perfect, subtle amount of wildly careless. Shivers has kind facial features, with prominent dimples and a stout, button-like nose. Due to a gift from Santa Claus that would allow him to attend EAH, Shivers is only a partial snowman at the moment, so he won't melt. His hands, while shaped like normal human hands, are still made of wood, so he always keeps them hidden under his mittens. Outfit Shivers usualy wears a long, light beige coat with big brown buttons that is buttoned all the way up. Underneath this is a simple white t-shirt. He wears somewhat faded blue jeans held up by a brown leather belt. He always wears white mittens and sometimes dons a white scarf that covers the lower half of his face. Clipped to the front of his jacket is a pink flower that used to addorn his father's top hat. Personality Shivers is a wild, happy, and rather extroverted spirit. He enjoys adventure and sharing his experiences with others. While Shivers tries to be a caring person in tune with his surroundings, he's rather oblivious to social cues and sometimes can't tell when something's wrong. He excells in Geografairy and other academic courses, though artsy classes are somehow difficult for him because Shivers isn't always the best at expressing himself creatively in the exact way that he would like. When it comes to romance, Shivers likes to take things rather slow, and fears that rushing into things will create all too fleeting of an adventure. Shivers is very good at remembering the names of others and matching names to faces. It can sometimes seem as though Shivers is going about things too slowly, and he does not work well when rushed or under pressure. History Shiv was born in the North Pole, where he was raised by his father and mother. He also had many interactions with Santa Claus and the other members of the North Pole. He particularly enjoyed playing with the elves. Shiv thought his fate was sealed, though didn't want to have to stay in the North Pole. He doesn't want to inherit his father's curse, which states that he'll melt if he's outside of the North Pole at any time except for winter. Instead, Shiv wants to explore the world all-year-round, without the underlying fear of melting. When Shiv met an elf who wanted to be a dentist and suceeded, it solidified Shiv's desires, and he began wondering if he could change his fate. Frosty sent Shiv to Ever After High to help him learn that his destiny is important. Shiv isn't particularly fond of the idea, but decided to agree on coming without complaint so that he could try to understand his father's point of view. Clubs Shivers the Snowman is a part of the following club(s) and/or teams(s). SYFB Radio Shivers is a member of the Support-Your-Fairytale-Buddies Radio Station. He enjoys taking calls and giving advice, but he avoids calls asking for romantic help, as his advice in that area always turns out to be a total fairy-fail. League Soccer Shivers is a member of the League Soccer Team. Talesketball Shivers is a member of the Talesketball Team. Solar Surfing/Montressor History Shivers is a member of Solar Surfing/Montressor History. His interest in this club was sparked after James Hawkins Junior took him on a Solar Surfer ride, which he greatly enjoyed. Relationships Frosty the Snowman: Frosty the Snowman is Shivers's father. While Shiv and his father have always shared a close bond, things have become a bit more distant since Shivers has revealed himself to be a Rebel. Aurora the Snowman: Aurora is Shivers's mother. Ten years after she and Frosty built Shivers, Aurora decided to go on an adventure and never returned. It is assumed that she melted. Santa Claus: Santa Claus and Shivers's father are good friends. Because of Santa Claus's magic, Shivers is able to attend EAH without melting. Reindeer & Elves: Growing up in the North Pole, Shiv became aqcuainted with many of the reindeer and elves, and was able to befriend a few of them. One of the elves, specifically the elf who became a dentist, was the reason Shiv was orignally inspired Shivers to rebel. Cyrus Ghost: Cyrus is Shiv's roommate and BFFA. They call themelves 'bloodless brothers', a reference to both the fact that they are not related and the fact that neither of them actually have blood. Penelope Potts: Penelope is Shivers's girlfriend- in his own words, his 'special snowflake'. Shivers appreciates Penelope's determination and optimism, and he hopes to be able to take her on great adventures someday. Herry Misfit: Herry is Shivers's friend and fellow Rebel. They both grew up in the North Pole and became relatively close friends from a young age. Herry's father's tale inspired Shivers to become a Rebel, although said father insists on pressuring Herry into following his destiny, making the resulting inspiration entirely accidental. Ramona Renntier: Shivers is a friend of Ramona's, and the two both grew up in the North Pole. Nikki Claus: As the next Santa Claus, Nikki and Shivers are acquainted. Montana Peep: Shivers has considered Montana as a friend of his ever since the two went to Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe together. Trivia *The flower clipped onto Shivers's coat is his source of life and power. Without it, he falls into a deep sleep. *Shivers's main method of making friends is by taking them to Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe, where he always orders an Earl Grey for himself. *Shiver's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical(not chronological) order: Arts and Crafts, Debate, Geografairy, Grimm-nastics, Muse-ic, Storytelling 101, Tale-gebra Category:Characters Category:Rebel Category:Freshman Category:Hero Category:Frosty the Snowman